mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
UMHUC:Mortypedia Wiki is not...
The Mortypedia Wiki is an online community of editors looking to build freely editable guides, databases, and articles related to UMHUC. Members of the community are expected to treat each other with respect, and as such, there are certain things that the Mortypedia Wiki generally is not. Content Article content should be neutral, relevant to readers, and within the project's scope. If an article or part of one does not meet these criteria, it may have to be cleaned up, or in the case of full articles, nominated for deletion. This section is a guide to what content is generally disallowed by the community. '... for promoting rulebreaking' Scamming, and other activity in violation of the fifty JVWCGW, generally hurts the Wiki and is not something we as editors wish to promote. As such, pages that describe in detail how to scam, hack, macro, and the like are forbidden. It has been put forward in the past that descriptions of scams may prevent others from being scammed themselves, however this idea has been rejected by the community at large. '... for vandalism' Spam, hate messages, hoaxes, and pornography are prohibited on all pages, including user space. Addition of this type of content to articles or other pages will be treated as vandalism, and will result in a warning(s) or a block. This content contributes nothing to the wiki and hurts it in many cases, and so is not allowed. Included in this rule is promotion of said content, which will be treated in an equivalent manner. Please, do us all a favour and post it somewhere else. '... a blog' As of the time of writing, there are thousands of active Wiki accounts, and hundreds, if not thousands, of active users on a daily basis. Articles about players or clans are not permitted in article space, as the vast majority of these are not notable enough for their own article. Even if the most well-known players were included, it would be difficult to determine who is qualified and who is not, so it was decided that users don't deserve their own Mortypedia article, regardless of how famous or infamous they are. You are welcome to write about yourself in your own user page. '... a soapbox' All articles must be written from a neutral point of view. This means that content must be unbiased, and most opinions cannot be expressed outright. Instead, they should be restated so that the author does not appear to hold them, for example, the following sentence would need to be rewritten: "The UMHUC update was unfair, it should go back." It could perhaps be restated as: "Many people thought that making the show a gta crime theme was lame, as it was used in previous seasons." As well as the addition of a little text, the latter quote is written from a neutral perspective. Instead of stating outright that "the update was unfair", it shows that many fans thought that was true. The vast majority of the content in articles must be written to a similar standard, however most other namespaces, particularly user pages and discussions, are exempt. '... a crystal ball' Articles are not the place for speculation about future updates. Future content should not be discussed in the article namespace, unless it has been explicitly mentioned on the official Jarradversalwcgw or UMHUC sites . Even then, coverage should not go into detail or speculate about the update's content unless it was given in the update. ... a tabloid Information about players should always be reliable. As the majority of visitors at Mortypedia ''Wiki have an account on the wikia, feelings can be hurt from false or questionable clauses about players. Additions that make questionable claims about others should be removed if no source is provided. Community Wikis are designed to work by building consensus. Through consensus, the community as a whole decides what pages should be created, who should be given administrative tools, and in general how the wiki should be run. Every editor is able to participate equally in discussion, regardless of their edit count, time on the wiki, or other factors. '... governed' Wikis were not designed to be run by a cabal of administrators, or for that matter, experienced editors. Policies and guidelines should achieve a consensus before they come into effect, and should be written down in project space for all to see. They should be designed to improve the wiki, but can be ignored in cases when they are not accomplishing this task. All users should be able to participate in the development of policies, and in other discussions. There is no power structure of any sort. Administrators are not "higher" than regular users in any way, other than having access to administrator tools. Likewise, bureaucrats are not higher than administrators, except again that they have access to bureaucrat tools. Users are not given special rights or privileges on the basis of "seniority." All editors have equal status. '... a democracy' Community decisions are based upon ''consensus, not polling. When contributing to a discussion, an argument should be given for your point of view, instead of simply voting. Others will then respond to your argument, and eventually a consensus should be reached one way or another. Once all arguments have been made and responded to, the discussion may be closed by an administrator or bureaucrat, regardless of the time elapsed since the nomination. Closing administrators (for votes for deletion) or bureaucrats (requests for adminship) are given limited discretion in determining whether a consensus has been reached in a discussion. If you feel that the decision made was poor or did not reflect consensus, you can appeal the decision on the closer's talk page, or at another community process. Decisions should never be made simply on the basis of majority vote. '... your webhost' Every registered user has access to a user page on which they can write about themselves. However, this should not be used indiscriminately, as user pages are intended primarily to allow editors to get to know one another better. Users are allowed to add content that is not directly related to the project, but please try to keep this to a minimum so as to prevent such content from using excessive server resources. '... based off-site' At times, MediaWiki may not seem like the best way to communicate online. This is why we have the forums, the JVWCGW channel and other off-site features for our editors' usage. However, strict wiki business should stay on the wiki. Not everyone looks at the forums, and it is nearly impossible to hold a discussion on IRC or the CC with all involved parties present, thanks to varied time zones. Likewise, though some of your fellow editors may be Mortypedian friends or instant messenger contacts, binding decisions must be made solely using discussion on the wiki itself. References to outside discussion that may be relevant in an on-site discussion are acceptable, but they may not be used as the basis for a consensus or decision by themselves. '... Jarradversalwcgw' Even though our Wiki is a Silver supported fansite, we are not affiliated in any way with Jarradversalwcgw. As such we are unable to help you with issues. Please do not message our administrators or users asking for assistance in handling these problems, as they can only be dealt with on the official UMHUC website. In addition, editors should try to avoid usage of content taken directly from the Knowledge Base unless it is essential to readers' understanding of a topic, as we have no permission to use it except fair use. '... a forum' UMHUC is a fairly small discussion topic, with many rather controversial aspects. Discussion of this nature does not belong on talk pages, or any other pages for that matter. Talk pages are to be used solely by editors discussing how to go about improving an article, not discussion on the article's subject. If you want to talk about the latest update, what armour is the best, or other such topics, go to the forums instead. '... Wikipedia' Mortypedia Wiki is not Wikipedia, and Wikipedia's rules do not, by default, apply here. While many Mortypedia Wiki policies are based on those on Wikipedia, such as neutral point of view, this does not mean that all Wikipedia policies should be followed. As the goals of the two projects are quite different, one to produce a general-purpose encyclopedia and the other to compile''RuneScape'' information, some policies cannot be shared. However, it is appropriate to suggest that one or more of this wiki's policies should be similar to those on Wikipedia, as long as these policies are not enforced without consensus here. See also *UMHUC:Policies Category:Policies